Anything Goes
by KKartter
Summary: A collection of shorts/drabbles of ideas that just pop up. Various characters, genres, ratings that will be specified at the beginning of each chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.
1. Why Use A Dildo?

**A/N: I'm starting this collection because I often get just random little ideas pop into my head and I have nothing to do with them so I decided I'll write them out and post them here.**

**I happen to be having a severe lack of motivation to write lately so if you guys would possibly be so kind as to leave some reviews, help a girl out, it would be mighty appreciated! Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: MelloxMatt**

* * *

**Why Use A Dildo?**

Mello sped up the street on his bike, swerving through traffic. He finally pulled up to the apartment he was currently sharing with his lazy ass friend. He climbed the stairs and went inside. It seemed empty. The gamer was nowhere in sight.

"Matt?" The blonde called out, but there was no answer. He started down the hall to the redhead's room. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a soft sound, almost like a moan, come from inside.

Mello smirked to himself, and whipped the door open. He really should have been at least a little mentally prepared for what he'd find, but he wasn't. Inside, Matt was on his bed, on his hands and knees, his left side facing the door. His face was flushed, back arched and he was streak naked, currently fucking himself with a bright purple vibrator.

"Mello!" Matt sat back on his knees quickly, not taking the dildo out. As he did, it moved with his movements and pushed itself against his prostate, causing the gamer to let out a loud moan as his eyes snapped shut and his head was thrown back.

Mello couldn't believe how he was being betrayed by his own body. The front of his leather pants became increasingly tight, his face was heating up, he, for some crazy reason, found Matt incredibly sexy right in that moment.

"Mello.." Matt's eyes opened and he began absentmindedly stroking himself, staring at the blonde with a hazy, lust filled gaze. "Liking the show?" the redhead smirked, sitting up to continue pleasuring himself with the vibrator. Mello blushed. Matt let out a loud moan and in the next second, the gamer found himself pinned to the bed with the blonde on top, kissing him.

Matt's hands came up quickly and began caressing Mello's body, tugging at the much resented clothing.

Mello was soon enough naked as well and thrusting the vibrator, quickly, in and out of the man beneath him.

"Mello! Please.. fuck me.. hng!" Matt moaned. Mello quickly pulled the dildo out and replaced it with his own throbbing erection. Matt let out a cry of pleasure and relief. After waiting for so damn long, the redhead finally had his best friend exactly where he had always wanted him- buried hilt deep inside his tight ass.

Mello pounded into his friend, holding him by the hips. Matt clung to the blonde, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, digging his nails into the older man's back, leaving little risen, red lines.

Matt cried out in ecstasy each time his prostate was thrusted into and it was finally enough to toss him over the edge. Matt came all over the pair's chests, crying Mello's name. Not alias, but his name.

Mello buried his head in Matt's shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of his bright locks. As the gamer's muscles tightened around his length, the blonde finally found bliss, climaxing deep inside his new found lover.

He collapsed on top of the younger man, as Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Mello. The two kissed and nipped at any skin they could access until sleep consumed them.

Mello's last thoughts of the night were: I just fucked my best friend. And damn, I've never felt more at home.


	2. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: MelloxMatt**

* * *

**The Bet**

"No."

"You have to! You lost the bet, Matt."

"I don't care! I'm not doing it, Linda." The stubborn redhead crossed his arms and looked to the window.

"Oh c'mon! It's just one kiss." The brunette countered.

"With my best friend who is also a guy!"

"Why did you agree to the bet in the first place if you didn't plan on following through?"

"I didn't think I'd lose!" Matt yelled.

"Well you did so tough! Now when that blonde walks in that door, you get up, walk over, and plant one on him, got it?"

"But-" Just then, the door handle turned and in walked the blonde. _Shit_. Matt thought. Linda flashed Matt a look as Mello greeted them.

Matt sighed and stood, advancing towards his roommate. He grabbed the blonde around the base of his neck and pressed his lips to the other. Mello blinked, shocked.

Matt pulled away, gave Mello a gentle tap on the cheek and turned around to a grinning Linda.

"Welcome back." The redhead stated as he sat back down. A very stunned blonde stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck just happened?" Linda burst out laughing.

"Matty likes you, Mello!" Linda piped up. Mello smirked.

"What? No I don't! I lost a bet!" Matt exclaimed defensively, his face turning redder.

"Sure, Matt." Mello smirked as he sauntered over to Matt, bent down while pulling Matt up by his shirt, and kissed him again. Matt didn't pull away, he only blushed more. Linda squealed. Mello pulled away and in a deep whisper said, "I totally believe you."


	3. Glad To Have You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Matt and Mello**

* * *

**Glad To Have You**

**Matt's POV**

I have always looked up to Mello. He's the strongest person I've ever known. Sure, he's overly emotional and takes things too seriously. He has a red hot temper and will take it out on anyone who gets in his way.

But he's also incredibly determined and hardworking and can hold himself like a brick wall. I know I act like I don't give a damn in the world and I'm practically emotionally inept but the truth is that Mello holds me up as well. I would be broken without him, which is why he truly is my hero.

…

I walked in the the apartment one day to find the scariest sight I could never imagine. Mello was sitting on the couch, head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. Then I heard it. The sound that will haunt my nightmares and makes me tremble in my boots. The sound of Mello crying.

The sound of him showing weakness. I was terrified. I had no idea what to do. I approached him carefully. "Hey, Mels? Are you alright?" I asked warily. He looked up at me and wiped the tears from his cheeks. I was choking up. God, what the hell could have cause this?

He shook his head slowly in response to my question and stood up. I was frozen. He then approached me quickly and did the next most unexpected thing possible. He buried his head in my chest, clutching my shirt tightly and sobbed against me.

My arms instinctively wrapped around him and I held him so tightly, I thought he might have trouble breathing but he just relished in it. He flung his arms over my shoulders and gripped my back tightly. I held him close by the back and waist as he sobbed into the crook of my neck.

"Matty…" He sobbed and I rubbed his back for support. "Please don't leave me. Don't ever.. leave me." He choked out. I gripped him tighter, my brows furrowing.

"I won't, Mello. I promise I won't ever leave your side. We're in this together; til the end." He clutched at my back, sobbing even more. I felt tears running down my own face.

"I'm so glad to have you. I wouldn't be able to make it through without you." I picked him up and he gave out a sound of surprise but continued holding me tightly. I carried him to his room and we lay down together on his bed. I simply held him close and rubbed his back and hair while he clutched to me. I whispered promises of things being fine and other sweet nothings in his ear until he fell asleep.

I stayed there, not untangling myself from him, until I fell asleep as well.


	4. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Matt and Mello**

* * *

**Sunrise**

"Psst.. Mello?"

"..."

"Hey, Mels?"

"..."

"You awake?"

"..No."

"So you are, good!"

"Go back to sleep, Matt."

"But I can't sleep!"

"Try!"

"I did!"

"...What time is it?"

"4:37am.."

"Go the fuck to sleep."

"But Mello!"

"Now!"

"Will you come watch the sunrise with me?"

"..."

"Please, Mels?"

"Will you shut up and let me sleep after?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"...?"

"...Fine."


End file.
